Covers provide a convenient way of transporting and protecting various objects, such as electronic devices, books, and the like. A wide variety of covers exist for holding a variety of different objects.
With some conventional covers, a user places an object in the cover during non-use of the object, and removes the object from the cover and sets the cover aside during use of the object. For example, a user may store a tablet computer in a cover during non-use. When the user desires to use the tablet computer, the user may remove the tablet computer from the carrying case and either hold it or set it on a desk or other work surface.
With other conventional covers, the cover may protect the object during non-use and may remain attached to the object during use. For example, tablet computer covers protect the tablet computer during non-use. During use, the cover may simply fold back to allow the user to use the tablet computer without completely removing the cover.
However, neither of these types of conventional covers is designed to aid in the use of the object. Rather, these conventional covers must be removed during use else they get in the way of convenient use of the object.